Dilemas debajo del muérdago
by EAUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué clase de situaciones difíciles se pueden enfrentar bajo un muérdago? Dedicado a mi santa secreto.


Holis, Feliz navidad retrasada. Este es un regalo del santa secreto que hicimos en un grupo de bellezas.

_Para la querida niña flor_

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Dilemas debajo del muérdago.**

Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer una lista de malas experiencias, esta definitivamente encabezaría la lista. Además de que en ese momento, sus padres encabezan la lista de las personas más detestables del planeta. No es su culpa que su tarjeta de crédito esté sobregirada, fue Ino la que le robó la tarjeta y la obligó a comprarse ropa apropiada para_ "Una chica hermosa de diecisiete años"_. Ni siquiera con los mejores trajes de la última pasarela de París, ella se verá bien. Pero nadie, además de ella, quiere aceptarlo. Es fea. Punto. Fin de la discusión.

Pero ahora ella estaba cargando con las consecuencias de la absurda idea de su mejor amiga y la _muy_ perra, disfrutando de las vacaciones de navidad con su _querido_ novio. No es que ella sienta envidia de ello, pues ni novio tiene y tampoco va a tenerlo.

Terminó trabajando en una tienda de artículos navideños, vistiendo un espantoso disfraz de elfo asistente de santa. No puede distinguir que es peor, si el horrible vestido acampanado que la hace lucir como un árbol de navidad andante, las botas como las de Santa pero con un tacón que las hacen jodidamente incómodas, las medias de rayas que hacen lucir sus piernas como unos gigantes y gordos bastones de caramelo, o el jodido gorro con un cascabel en la punta que tintinea con ella al caminar y que ya la tiene irritada. Lo que lo hace peor aún, es que debe tener una actitud efervescente y un exagerado espíritu navideño para agradar a los clientes, ¡Y los hijos de puta no agradecen nada!. Todo es reglas, protocolos absurdos, todo en pro del buen servicio al público y el trabajador, que se vaya a la mierda. Quienes deberían irse a la mierda son ellos por ser unos pésimos empleadores, pero el dueño es amigo de su padre y el sujeto accedió_ "amablemente"_ a darle el empleo, aunque pasa casi todo el día mirándole el culo y ella debe callar y aguantar para no dejar en mal la reputación de su padre, y por supuesto porque necesita el dinero.

—¡Sakura!— clamó Ino emocionada al verla.

Sakura deseó caer muerta en ese instante, no solamente porque Ino había ido a visitarla en su nefasto trabajo, sino porque trajo a todo su grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Sasuke, el chico guapo de la escuela que la ha traído de cabeza desde que lo vio por primera vez.

—¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!— chilló mirando al cielo —Hola, chicos— fingió una sonrisa cuando ellos llegaron hacia donde ella estaba —, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Vinimos a ver cómo te va en tu empleo— la sonrisa burlona de su amiga solo la irritó aún más.

—Estoy trabajando, Ino. No puedo recibir visitas, solo pueden permanecer aquí si van a comprar algo, sino el viejo baboso ese me va a armar líos— se quejó.

—¿Te ha dicho algo que te haga sentir incómoda?— preguntó preocupada, sintiéndose culpable por la situación de su amiga.

—Solo me mira el culo todo el jodido día, pero qué más da, necesito el empleo— trató de sonreír.

—En realidad, eso no está bien.

Por increíble que parezca, Sasuke fue quien intervino. Su tono de voz denotaba enojo, pero la pelirrosa decidió ignorarlo por dos cosas. Una, es que él parece estar enojado todo el tiempo; y dos, porque no quiere hacerse ilusiones con la idea de que a él realmente le molesta el abuso que recibe por parte de su jefe.

—Enséñanos lo que tienen, le llevaré algunas cosas a mi mamá— dijo la rubia.

—Adelante.

Sakura abrió paso a todos, inevitablemente su mirada se cruzó con la del moreno. En su oscura mirada veía desaprobación y se encogió sobre si misma deprimida, odiando a Ino por haberlo invitado a verla en ese horrible lugar, con ese horrible disfraz.

—Deberías renunciar— decretó con expresión agria.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Tú vas a pagar mi deuda con el banco?— se cruzó de brazos altanera.

—Eso no es un problema para mi— alardeó.

—¡¿Ah?!— clamó ofendida —Prefiero quedarme aquí, muchas gracias.

—Sakura— la sostuvo por la muñeca.

—No sabía que conocías mi nombre— masculló sorprendida.

—_Es difícil ignorarte_— dijo en un susurro inaudible.

—¿Qué dices?— arqueó una ceja.

Al notar el ambiente que se había formado entre Sakura y Sasuke, Ino decidió intervenir y ayudarla con el chico que le gusta, es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

—¡Juguemos con el muérdago!— exclamó tomando un muérdago de plástico que había en un estante —A las personas que les ponga el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, deberán besarse, así funciona esto.

Todas las alarmas internas de Sakura estallaron al instante, tenía que impedir ese juego. Era claro que las intenciones de Ino eran buenas, pero ella no supo leer el ambiente que hay entre Sasuke y ella. No están coqueteando, están discutiendo por culpa de los pensamientos egocentristas del Uchiha.

Aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, fue divertido verlos besarse obligados por el arbusto artificial, incluso ella los incitaba cuando estos se negaban a hacerlo. Cuando llegó su turno, todo cambió.

—No quiero— Sasuke frunció el ceño y retrocedió.

_«__¿Tan malo sería besarme?__» s_e preguntó ella misma, tratando de no denotar lo mucho que le había afectado el rechazo directo del chico que le ha gustado por mucho tiempo.

—Anda, Sasuke, no seas marica— replicó Naruto.

—No lo obligues, si no quiere hacerlo, está bien, lo intentaré con otra persona— se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

—¿Qué cosa dices?— interrogó Sasuke furioso.

—Que no pienso perder mi turno— le arrebató el arbusto a Ino y lo puso sobre Naruto —. Serás mi primer beso, Naruto. Siéntete afortunado.

—Creí que yo te gustaba— gruñó entre dientes.

— Así era, pero luego me di cuenta que tu egocentrismo es más grande que tú mismo y no vale la pena luchar por ti. Si crees que voy a ser como todas las pobre ilusas de la escuela, gracias, pero no gracias.

Tomó a Naruto del cuello de su camiseta y se acercó poco a poco a sus labios...

Sasuke crujió los dientes, sentía unos celos terribles. Por supuesto que quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y con los labios hinchados por el roce, pero no obligados por un mugroso juego, sino porque ambos se deseaban en realidad. Pero cuando vio esos virginales labios cerca de rozar los de su mejor amigo, la giró hacía él y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos con el dulce y erótico roce de sus labios, que ninguno pudo prever lo que iba a pasar después del arrebato de Sasuke y como eso hizo perder el equilibrio a Naruto, quien terminó con su rostro enterrado en las nalgas de la Haruno. Las mejillas de todos los espectadores se sonrojaron, la verdad es que no sabían si sentir pena por Sakura y la lamentable invasión a su espacio personal, o sentir pena por Naruto y su muerte a manos de ese par de demonios que lo miraban con ganas de descuartizarlo.

—¡NA-RU-TO!— sisearon al unísono, con intenciones claras de matarlo.

Todo por culpa del orgullo de Sasuke y sus estúpidos dilemas debajo del muérdago.

_Fin._


End file.
